


Knowledge

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy thinks about Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Knowledge"

He wasn't sure when he had begun to see her in a different light, and not as Potter's other tag-a-long, but some time around her fifth year, she had become Hermione.

He had, purely for damage control reasons, looked up Ronald's OWL scores, intending to see if he needed to do any explaining in his next promotional interview. There was a side note, of course, about Potter, and another one about Hermione.

Her scores were on par with Percy's own, and that had intrigued him. Over the next two years, he kept an eye on her, ostensibly because of her connections to Potter and Ronald, but over time he found himself noticing more and more about the young woman herself.

When she joined the Ministry after graduation, he made a point to bump into her frequently, and to assist her with the initial adjustment period. As they became closer, he knew that he had made a wise choice. Hermione was studious, endlessly inquisitive, and exceedingly clever. She wanted influence and success just as much as he did. And she believed the one thing that Percy believed above all else.

Knowledge was power.


End file.
